comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Rider (Earth-4126)
"My life may not be the best, but I'd say it's as good as it's gonna get, and that's fine with me. As long as I'm alive, which I won't be for long. It's time." -'Richard Rider' History Childhood Richard's father was an astronaut, famous for being the first person to spend two years in space. When his father was finally returning from space, the space ship malfunctioned and exploded, scarring Richard for life. Richard decided he couldn't let his father's death get in his way. He got rid of fear and doubt and did anything he felt he should do, and by the time he was sixteen he was a famous High School basketball player, with several scholarships. Induction One night, Richard was on a date with a girl name Tiffany, who he was starting to love. That same night, a human member of the Nova Corps was murdered. His helmet flew off and began looking for a replacement. When Richard and Tiffany were walking home they were mugged by three big guys, but Richard fought them, even though he lost and they started beating him up. The helmet found Richard and transformed him into the next Nova, instantly inserting everything he needed to know in his mind. He was forced to leave Tiffany and assume his duties as Nova. Nova Corps Richard was taken to the base of the Nova Corps, where he was given a squad to work with. His hotshot, no fear attitude, irritated the other members of his squad, who eventually had him reported and wanted him stripped of his helmet. Richard was relieved of his duties as Nova and sent back to Earth, which disappointed him greatly. The Nova helmet then returned to Earth in order to find his replacement. S.H.I.E.L.D. After losing his connection to the Nova Corps, Richard becomes an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. At first he is a simple agent, going on missions and assisting the director when necessary, but when word got out that he used to be Nova, others started treating him differently, like he was dangerous. He didn't care what others thought, as long as he got the job done. He saw on the news that there was a new Nova in town, but Richard recognized the Nova helmet in distress. He recognized that it was still searching. Return to the Corps Richard noticed this as his chance. He went to the site of the helmet's path, and got to a high point of elevation in order to attract it. Once it got close enough to him, it recognized him and attempted to get away, but his no fear caused him to jump after it, grabbing the helmet and forcing it to fall to the ground with him. The helmet's original protocols were overridden and it welcomed Richard back into the Nova Corps, against the will of the Superiors. However, they allowed him to remain Nova, as long as he remains operating on Earth, to which he agreed. Celebrity Again Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Flight Category:Super Speed Category:Electric Blasts Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-4126) Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heroes of Earth-4126 Category:Earth-4126 Category:Super Strength Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Senses